Happy Birthday
by dmhg
Summary: Hermione has the worst birthday of her life and its all down to Draco Malfoy. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: JK owns all except the plot. That is mine. The song isn't mine either, Gloria Gaynor's.

**_"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have."_** – Hermione Granger

Started at 11:44pm Monday 30th May 2005

This is a one-shot called 'Happy Birthday'.

Hermione smiled as she left work one evening at her florist. It was her 21st birthday tomorrow and Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend since they left school 6 years ago was flying back from his business trip to see her. He promised to make the two weeks she wouldn't see him for worth every minute when they were together on her birthday.

She locked the door and closed the shutters. Turned off the outside lights and walked away from her shop. Hermione decided, after she left school that she didn't want to live in the wizard world so she moved into muggle London and quickly got a job as a florist for an old lady. But soon after the lady moved away and Hermione, with the help of Draco bought the shop and to this day runs it as her own.

She had already got many gifts from her family and friends, all telling her to have a good day. They all understood that she hadn't seen Draco for a few weeks and that they would want some alone time when he got back, so they all agreed to see her the day after and celebrate with her then.

It was a Thursday, which for Hermione meant a late close. It was 9pm and she was looking forward to getting back to her and Draco's flat which they shared when he wasn't in America looking after his business in Potion's. She planned on opening a bottle of wine and getting in a nice bath and staying there until it went cold and she wrinkly.

And she did just that.

She unlocked her flat door and entered, turned on the lights and put her keys in a key tray she kept on the table near to the door. She slipped off her shoes and coat. She walked into the bathroom and magically made the bath fill with hot water and vanilla bubble bath. Draco had told her many times before it was his favourite scent and she though she would make a effort for him since he was for her. She knew he couldn't really afford to leave his business in the mess it was even for a few hours, let a lone a day, but he was for her. It was all for her.

Draco's businesses in England were doing great and she regularly goes and sees everything is running smoothly when he wasn't there. He didn't spend too much time away but recently; over the last 8 months he had been spending a large amount of time corresponding with his duty manager for the American site and then over the last 5 months he had spent ever other week there. Only this time he called and told her he would be there for a long time and that he would be back for her birthday.

She knew this birthday would be better than the last few because she had been thinking that Draco might propose to her for a while. He let her believe it was true. He told her how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her; he often said their children would look magnificent with his looks and hers. She knew she could be wrong, but there was a feeling deep in side of her that hoped and wished she wasn't going to be wrong.

She walked into the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine that was waiting for her, she poured a glass full of the woody red coloured wine, and walked into the bathroom. The water was in the bath and the scent was perfect. She undressed and entered the bath, grabbing her glass and taking a sip.

She thought about Draco and how he would be making his way back for her. It was now 11pm and she knew he would be back soon so she got out of the bath and dried her self off. She got another glass of wine and went to watch a bit of TV before heading for bed.

When she made it to bed, she was extremely tired, red wine and late night baths made her sleepy and she knew that she would have to get some sleep because when Draco would be back in the morning, she wouldn't have time to be tired.

The last thing she remembered was how comfortable the bed sheets were and how the moon shone in through the curtains before her eyes bowed down to the sleep that cast over her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning she woke to see nothing out of the ordinary in her bedroom. She expected Draco to be there waiting for her or even for him to be sleeping beside her. It was a good job she had the day off work because when she looked over at the clock it was 9am, usually she would have been at work for 8am. But since she was 21 she decided to take the day off.

"21 Hermione" she said and looked in the mirror. She still looked as young as she did when she was 18. Her complexion was as white as snow, not a spot nor blemish was treating her skin. Her eyes were dark with a hint of gold in them. That made her look mystifying, her eyes were inviting yet layered with a hint of mystery. Which was her magic side she guessed. Her hair was cut short and rested in loose curls on her shoulders. She was the envy of the girls who worked on a weekend for her in the shop. They had seen Draco many a time and were jealous of Hermione for having such a catch, but also because she was very beautiful and they knew why he chose her.

She got dressed and walked into the kitchen, Draco wasn't there, but the mess from the day before was, she had a long day at work and didn't tidy up before she went to bed so that was the task for the day.

She spent the best part of the morning cleaning and washing pots and clothes and wishing Draco would hurry up and come back to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was 2pm in the afternoon when he finally apparated into her living room. She was doing a cross word puzzle when she heard a pop and looked up casually and saw Draco with a big smile on his face stood there holding a white rose in his hand and a box of chocolates in his other hand.

She leapt up and looked at him. Taking in everything she could, his silver hair that hung over this eyes, that were as blue as blue could be. His pale complexion to match his silver hair. His lips were red and curved into that smile that could make every woman go weak at the knees. It was a cross between his famous evil smirk and a genuine smile. She loved it.

"Happy birthday" he said as she jumped into his out stretched arms. She kissed every available place on his face before pulling back and taking the presents he brought her.

"Thank you Draco, you don't know what this means"

"I couldn't miss your 21st now could I?" he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The phone ran a few times before Hermione registered what was happening, 4pm read the clock. She and Draco had been in bed for 2 hours, she was now as happy as pie. She had her man back with her and it was her birthday.

"Hello?" she said groggily as she picked up the receiver "Ok, ok ill be there as soon as possible" she place the phone down and sighed. "Draco, I have to go to work for a few hours or so"

"Ok love"

"Ill be back about 7, at the latest"

"Love you" he said as she watched her get ready to leave

"Love you too" and she popped out. Draco threw his head back down onto the pillow and quickly drifted back off to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione apparated back home at 6:45pm, she had to cover for Marie, who only worked Fridays at the shop. Her son, who was 4 had swallowed a crayon at nursery and had to be taken to hospital. Thankfully he was ok and when Marie returned to work Hermione told her to go home and they were closing early. Marie was thankful and wished Hermione a very happy birthday after Hermione told her Draco was back.

She walked into the bedroom, still expecting to see Draco a sleep, she was surprised when she saw the bed had been made and everything looked as it were. On the bed there was a note addressed to Hermione.

Hermione -

Meet me at our restaurant at 8pm.

I have something important to tell you

Love you

Draco

Xx

"This is it," she whispered as she placed the note back on the bed. She knew what our restaurant was; it was the place where he told her he loved her for the first time, Rinalid's it was called, a Italian ristorantee, they both loved it there they went back every so often when they were celebrating.

She dashed over to the wardrobe and carefully selected the perfect dress. It was a black back less dress that went to just below the knee. She had a matching handbag and a pair of satrapy shoes to go with it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How was work?" Draco asked as she sat at the table he booked for them

"Fine" she said and began to tell him of Marie and her son Archibald.

"Nasty business crayons" he joked making Hermione laugh since she doubted if he even knew what one was.

They ate their meal making small talk and after the chocolate and strawberry delis for desert Draco asked her to dance, which she complied to and they walked onto the small but durable dance floor.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you" he began. 'This is it' she told her self in her head. "I don't think I can see you any more" she stopped dancing and looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Us, it's not working out"

"But we have been together 6 years"

"Can we talk at your flat" 'since when as it been my flat and not home?' she asked herself as she nodded and walked out of the restaurant. Draco following closely behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm…I'm seeing someone else." He said as soon as they entered the flat.

"Some one else?" she screamed

"I'm sorry" Hermione threw her handbag at him, which only narrowly missed him and her expensive crystal vase that was behind where he stood.

"Your sorry, your sorry" she said trying to make her head register what was happening.

"Yes, please understand I still love you, but I can't be with you"

"Who is she?"

"Rose, my personnel officer in America" Hermione plopped down onto the chair arm and looked up at him.

"How long have you been together?"

"A few months"

"Do you love her?" Draco looked away from her and looked out of the window "Draco…. do you love her?" she was getting angry now. He still avoided her gaze and ignored her. That's all she needed. "Get out"

"Hermione, don't let it be this way."

"What? You don't want me to be angry with you? You didn't think I would be hurt by you dumping me on my birthday, after I thought you loved me enough to maybe…."

"What?"

"I thought you were going to ask me to marry you" Draco looked down to the floor. Now he felt really guilty.

"I'm sorry if I ever gave you that impression"

"You told me you wanted to be with me forever, we talked about children and now your dumping me" she walked over to him and slapped him hard on the face. He brought his hand to the spot where her little hand left a red mark.

"Just go." She wasn't going to cry, after all the years of torment he gave her at school, she never once let him see her cry and she want about to start too.

"Hermione, I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Do you really not love me anymore?"

"I cant say I'm in love with you anymore no" Hermione nodded and walked into the kitchen where she got herself a glass of white wine. When she walked back into the living room Draco was sat down in the place where she was sat. He was looking out of the window.

"I have to go Hermione" his words were barely above a whisper. He moved to kiss her cheek but she moved out of the way

"Got to hell," she said. Draco's face-hardened and he nodded, then with a pop he was gone.

She fell to the floor and cried, she didn't want to but she couldn't keep her tears back, they had a mind of their own and just continued to fall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was now 23, she hadn't seen or heard from Draco since her 21st birthday, over 2 years ago. She hadn't completely moved on. She still wanted him and needed him. She hadn't even looked at another man, much to the disappointment of many male friends, she didn't want another man. But after what he did to her, she didn't want Draco either.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah Ron?" Hermione shouted back from the back room of her shop. Ron was helping her out for the day since she was understaffed that day. "I'll be out in a minute"

"Ok" Ron went back to business and only looked up when the door closed and someone rang the service bell. Ron looked up to see Draco stood there with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" he asked

"That's no way to treat your customers" Draco smirked

"Malfoy, I think you better leave"

"Why? I came to see Hermione and I will"

"She's not here"

"Her car is out side, that's her coat is it not?"

"Ok, she is, but she doesn't want you. She's moved on, very happy I believe. She doesn't love you any more" Draco's smirk left his face.

"I need to see her"

"She's busy"

"Tell her I called and that ill be back later" he then apparated out as soon as Hermione walked up to Ron from the back room.

"Who was that?" she asked in her cheery voice, a big smile on her face. She removed her glasses and looked at Ron

"No one, just someone asking for directions" he said smiling down at her

"Oh ok, ill be back in the back room" she turned but stopped "Oh, you called me for something?"

"Doesn't matter"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_At first I was afraid_

_I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live_

Without you by my side 

_But then I spent so many nights_

_Thinking how you did me wrong_

And I grew strong 

_And I learned how to get along_

Hermione made her way home that night to her flat. When she got home she noticed the lights were on in her bedroom. Slowly she reached to door and grabbed her wand from her pocket. She pushed the door open with the tip of her wand.

"Hermione" came a voice familiar to her. She peered round the door to see Draco sat on the end of her bed.

"Malfoy?" she asked

_And so you're back_

_From outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here_

_With that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed that stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I had known for just one second_

_You'd be back to bother me_

"Hermione, please"

"What?" he moved his eyes over the wand and she lowered it, but didn't put it away "What are you doing here?"

"I want you back"

She laughed, "You want me back?"

"That is what I said"

"Tell me your joking. 2 years Malfoy and nothing then you come back here and tell me you want me back"

_It took all the strength I had_

_Not to fall apart_

_Kept trying hard to mend_

_The pieces of my broken heart_

_And I spent oh so many nights_

_Just feeling sorry for myself_

_I used to cry_

"Weasley said you moved on, very happy he said"

"Good, because I am happy"

"Have you moved on?"

"Yes"

_But now I hold my head up high_

_And you see me_

_Somebody new_

_I'm not that chained up little person_

_Still in love with you_

_And so you felt like dropping in_

_And just expect me to be free_

"Hermione, I want you to know that I made the biggest mistake of my life by leaving you. Rose was nothing to me, you were my everything and you still are. After me and Rose broke up, months after we did I never thought any more about her, only you. You Hermione. No other girl had even got a second look from me, I swear. This is all I have had for the past few years" he showed her a crumpled picture of Hermione when she was about 19 years old.

"Why did you come here?"

"I want to see you and get you back"

"You came, you saw, now just leave me alone"

"I want you back" he stood and walked over to her, placing his hands on her arms. She flinched and he let go. He knew he could be a little strong. "Sorry" he mumbled

"I can't handle this Malfoy"

"He told me you didn't love me any more, is that true?" Hermione ignored his question

"What makes you think you can walk back in here as if everything can be forgotten?"

"I hope you can forgive me" he moved to hug her but she punched him. He staggered back and felt blood in his mouth "Violence isn't the answer to anything"

"No, but it feels good" she moved over to the door and said "You can either leave the muggle way or apparate out"

_Go on now go walk out the door_

_Just turn around now_

_'Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_

_Did you think I'd crumble?_

_Did you think I'd lie down and die_

_Oh no, not I_

I will survive 

_Oh as long as I know how to love_

_I know I will stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give_

_And I'll survive_

_I will survive_

"I won't leave, you still love me"

"So? Doesn't change the fact that I hate you also."

"You hated me at school, but learned to love me"

"Times change"

"But the love is still there"

"It will be there until the day I die. I will always love you, you were my first love, true love and that will never go with time, never go. First loves are really hard to forget and I wont ever forget you, or not love you" tears were in her eyes now but she wouldn't cry over him, not now.

Before she could do anything Draco smashed his lips on to hers, it was full of passion, desire, wanton, need, lust, fire and love. She could feel it. And she knew he could feel the chemistry she was giving off too.

She found herself responding to his kiss, she didn't want to but needed to, it was something she felt her self doing without wanting to. She knew she needed him so much.

"You're still beautiful." He said as he pulled away. She blushed and turned away from him. "I love you, and want to forever"

"But you told me that once before and look what happened"

"I mean it this time" Hermione turned around to see Draco kneeing on the floor holding out a small box up to her. She turned fully around and took the box looking at it oddly "I should have done this along time ago"

"Draco…"

"Marry me" she opened the box and saw a simple silver band with a diamond in the middle. Draco got up from the floor and took the ring from her fingers and placed it on her left hand. She looked down at the ring and then backs at Draco and smiled.

"I love you too…and yes" she threw her arms around him and he picked her up taking her into her bedroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE END

Finished at 1:12am Tuesday 31st May 2005

Please all review.

"The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice.

Hermione snorted

"Well honestly . . . 'the fates have informed her' . . . who sets the exam? She does!"

Hermione Granger


End file.
